Mute Guardian
by Dark Para
Summary: Chaos seems to be slowly going insane again. What's causing it and who will he lash out at? Tikal/Chaos. Minor at first, and then more major later on. Also violent deaths at the hands of one deranged water demon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I own nothing except that not made by Sonic Team. []'s show thought as I currently can't find the HTML save thing.  
  
"And so they triumphed over the great evil. Through time, the land was restored. Yet the sands of time would never cover these heroes, for they nearly gave their life to protect even their foes." A pink echidna finished, closing a book. A small group of chao began to mumble in their own language, obviously having enjoyed the tale. The pink echidna got up, smiling at the little blue creatures.  
  
"Now then, you all should head to sleep or Knuckles will get after you." The pink echidna instructed. The chao all nodded as best they could and wobbled back to the garden. The pink echidna kneeled down, placed the book on the ground, got up, and brushed off her tribal dress. She then headed down the large stone path that once lead to a large bridge to connect the floating altar with the rest of the world around it. She sat down, sighing and looking across to the forest below. A bit of water seeped through the pebbles, and a claw like hand was covering her right. Quickly, a full figure appeared, a water being with large green eyes, Chaos.  
  
"Tikal, must you always demonize me?" Chaos asked. His voice calm and much like the flowing ocean, yet only the dead or those touched by water could hear the voice of the mouth less creature.  
  
"You know very well you were horrible when you did that." Tikal scolded him. Chaos sighed, shrugging a little.  
  
"Eh, it's expected from some one like me. The violent rivers, the chaotic energies of mortals, I am the embodiment of rage itself. Some how I can just stay passive enough to be a guardian. Yet…" Chaos trailed off, his full green eyes look a little away from Tikal and more to their right.  
  
"And yet what? Chaos, is something wrong again?" Tikal asked worridly, looking at the side of his head. She squeezed his watery hand a little, trying to comfort him if he went into another bout of rage.  
  
"I just feel a little… it's too hard to explain." Chaos replied reluctantly, turning his gaze to meet her eyes.  
  
"Chaos… we don't need you bottling up emotions again. My fucking god, you nearly destroyed the world already, all because you were unwilling to talk. And now you do this again?" Tikal's voice began to pick up speed, a little enraged. Chaos sighed again, slowly getting up. Tikal's hand passed through his, hinting that he wanted to leave right now.  
  
"You can't trust me still. Tell Knuckles I'll be gone. And don't worry about another destructive rampage. It's bad enough you're burdened with me, but you don't need to start worrying over things that have little chance of happening." Chaos instructed, and then turned to leave. He started walks when he heard Tikal speak again.  
  
"You're not a burden…" She muttered. Chaos stopped for a bit, looked to the ground, and then continued on to the wooden bridge back to land.  
  
"Chaos… damn it chaos…" Tikal sighed, sitting down again and slinging her legs once again over the edge.  
  
"Why does he have to do this…" She grumbled, picking up a pebble and tossing it over the edge. At least he gave his word to hold back, but that hasn't always proven to be useful in the past.  
********************************************************************************  
A small line of water flowed by the curb, amazingly dodging sewer entrances and hiding under scattered trash. A wail of a siren barely pierced over the blaring heavy metal music, another person causing havoc in the hell hole of downtown. A few teens walked by, spray cans in their hands. A homeless person leaned in the allies, covered in what ever torn up clothing and blankets the beggar could find. The puddle discreetly flowed underneath a few passing cars and onto the other side of the street. A strange graffiti sign was on the red wall of an apartment complex, marking some gang's territory. A broken light hung over the sidewalk, the green pole damaged from a few stray bullets in past fights. Underneath all the turmoil of the place, lay the hum of the place's life, an untold, unrecorded history of all that had happened and all that will if it continued that path. Once again Chaos fell into a depressed state. He had no idea why he chose to come here, the stream was always worse in this area. Something had drawn him, and no matter how hard he tried he continued to trickle down the street and search for what beckoned him.  
  
"So, you're still going to scream ya whore? Come on. Just calm down, you'll like it." A voice rung out through the air, blocking out all the noise. Nay, it did not come from the air. It was from the under hum.  
  
"Please! Just… just leave me alone! I… I did nothing to deserve this!" Another voice cried out. Panic rippled through, blocking out everything going on around Chaos. It was rare a single creature's torment ever disrupted the flow from him, and that made it even worse. True torment was going on all around him, yet one person cried for help from some one. Any one… any thing. Who better to answer the call than an experienced guardian? Thus, Chaos quickly went onto the sidewalk and darted down the alleyway in which the victim of whatever crime being committed was.  
  
"Come on now, don't cry. Just be a good little slut and smile for me. You know you want it, you're just playing hard to get." That male voice broke through again. Now he could do more than feel the panic, he could hear it and see it. He could see through her eyes, could see through her soul. The speedy yet ominous tune hummed in his eyes, the soul's way of crying for help to those which did not live on its plane. He was coming closer, speeding across alleys and through the downtown district. The tune was speeding up, and he could feel a strong hand grip his unformed arm. He then slowed down, the hum muting. Soon the puddle was underneath the assailant. The male suddenly stopped, looking down. A figure dressed in black and wearing black shades.  
  
[How cliché] Chaos thought. As he surrounded the human's foot, he could feel the cacophony of drunken chaos in him. Chaos inwardly smiled, always enjoying every chance he had to deal with people who were that of his own name, some sort of twisted comfort in destroying your own nature. Soon the water below the human began to gain more mass.  
  
"Wha…?" The human retracted his hand from the female, trying to step back a little. The female, a young woman in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, stepped back. Her ruby eyes displayed a mix of confusion and fear. As the human male lifted the surrounded foot, Chaos took full shape. The man was launched backwards, the back of his head slamming into the concrete and the force rolling him even farther. The man groaned, already feeling a warm red liquid flowing from the rear of his head and his scraped back.  
  
"Damn whore, this one of your friends?" He groaned, slowly getting up. As he finally turned his head up, he saw not a human as he expected but a creature made of pure water, a floating brain near the top of his head shaped area. Two green eyes stared down at the man. Chaos moved his right claw hand up, seeming to threaten the man to run.  
  
"What the hell are you!?" The man gasped, and then thought of the stories. The reports of a demon made of water, a large serpent that destroyed Station Square. It couldn't be that same thing? Suddenly the claw ripped forward, slamming into the chest of the human. Instead of being thrown back as he expected, the water formed around and gripped him tightly. He was lifted into the air, Chaos continuing to look at him.  
  
"What a waste of life." Chaos spoke. Yet only the man being held by him could hear in the area. Chaos knew Tikal would be listening though, but felt he could explain the situation enough to not watch his words this time.  
  
"Euhh…." The male whimpered, struggling in Chaos's grip.  
  
"Please… please don't kill me. Oh God I can change, just please don't kill me!" The man begged for his life. The water demon shrugged, and then rammed the man into a dumpster. A dull crack, some glass breaking, and he could tell the man was dead. He retracted back his right hand, turning around to check on the female. Yet the woman was on her knees, covering her ears and crying with her eyes shut.  
  
"Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want. Oh God please don't, I'm too young. I've done nothing wrong. Oh God, oh God, oh God." The woman rambled, tears continuously hitting the ground. Chaos moved his left had forward to pull the woman to her feet, but then realized who she was talking to. He pulled back his hand and looked down at the woman. After some debating, he finally returned to his puddle form and wandered off. He'd done his good deed for the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nope, no one still. []'s show thought.  
  
The puddle continued flowing down the street beside the curb, listening to the under hum of life. Peace, chaos, panic, love, hatred, kindness, it all was orchestrated together to make some sort of natural symphony. Chaos groaned inwardly, beginning to drop back into his depression.  
  
[I guess I deserved that… I did terrorize a metropolis of theirs. One good deed is hardly enough to repent by. And look at me! I'm a fucking being made of pure water with a floating brain. I'm not a damn beautiful sight to behold and not something that's common. I did just horribly terminate another's life before that human. Even if I did save her, what right do I have for praise?] Chaos sighed in his head. He stopped a little, turning his invisible eyes up to the night sky. The stars were twinkling down onto the world, a few fading out and a few fading in.  
  
[Yet… even those who know I've changed still scorn me. The way Knuckles looks down at me… when ever Sonic visits he just brushes past me without a single thought… I merely a defected guardian to them… why should they care about something that can't even talk back?] Chaos wondered, continuing to stare up into the sky.  
  
[That hedgehog is the worst of them… he always uses me, and that Tails seems to think it right to borrow a bit of my soul for his damnable machines. No one gives a damn if I'm hurt… except…] Chaos's thoughts trailed off.  
  
[Except Tikal… she's the only one who cares about me on this forsaken world. Yet even she can't hear my emotions... I don't want to hurt her but I may not be able to control myself… oh how I hate reality.] The water demon groaned. No reason to stay and look at the stars though. The puddle shook in place for a bit, and was back off to Angel Island. No where else would accept him. No one else but she would accept him.  
************************************************************************  
Chaos reformed back on the wooden bridge that led to the altar of the Master Emerald. He never noticed it before fully, but for once it seemed to him the place was more horribly destroyed than he could imagine. Maybe another day he'd restore it to its former beauty. He was responsible for its destruction.  
  
[Just like I'm responsible for the destruction of a large city… extinction of almost all races on this planet before…] Chaos mumbled in his head. Seemed no matter how hard he tried, he could never escape the endless cycle he was caught in. His eyes scanned over the island. Knuckles was leaning on the Master Emerald, probably asleep again. Tikal was lying down near where the bridge once was. He could sense water near her, small drops.  
  
[Damn it… why the hell does she care about me so much!? I've done nothing but cause trouble in her life!] Chaos questioned angrily, slowly walking over to her. He stopped for a bit and looked over at the storage hut. He figured Knuckles wouldn't mind if he borrowed his blanket. He changed course and headed to the slightly large dome. He stopped by the door, morphed his claw into a more usable hand, and turned the knob. He silently opened it as not to disturb the sleeping echidnas, grabbed a blanket, closed the doors, and headed back towards Tikal.  
  
[She hardly deserves to have to guard and worry about me all the time.] He sighed. He stopped behind Tikal and knelt down. He quickly covered her body in the blanket, got up, and then began to walk to his cell. He stopped beside Knuckles, looking at him. His eyes weren't closed though. Their eyes met for a brief bit before Chaos returned back into the Master Emerald. Knuckles then fell asleep again, returning to what dream he may have had.  
************************************************************************  
The sun began to rise over the mountains of Angel Island, and Chaos finally broke out from his meditating state inside the Master Emerald. Knuckles seemed to have moved from location, and now his opening eyes were met by Tikal's.  
  
"Chaos? I know you're awake." Tikal said. Chaos moved closer to the barrier between the Master Emerald's energy world and the mortal world. His face appeared tinted green by the gem walls.  
  
"I… want to thank you for that blanket last night…" Trailed off, looking away a little and blushing slightly.  
  
"It was… sweet of you…" Tikal continued, continuing to blush a little as her hands fidgeted behind her back. Even through their thousands of years together, they still never fully declared any emotions. They'd come to it multiply, but never actually speak about it. Just break off and talk about other things.  
  
"You should hardly say that. I felt those tears… it was the least I could do. You're far too kind to me. You need to lash out at me once in a while. I hardly deserve any form of emotion such as that." Chaos coldly replied. He floated back from the gem wall, and then appeared on top of the Master Emerald. He jumped and landed beside Tikal, turning to her.  
  
"I hardly have a first rate personality. You need to be a little more detached from me. You get too easily hurt otherwise. Knuckles is a good echidna. I'm just a raging beast of water." He shrugged and walked down the altar steps.  
  
"You're… too hard on yourself. You're a…" Tikal was abruptly cut off with Chaos spinning around.  
  
"I'm not even meant to have emotions. I'm blind rage and fury. Look at me at that. I killed off your whole fucking race but a few! Your father, your friends, even you! Yet somehow you treat me like this, as if I don't deserve hatred!" Chaos spat.  
  
"Tikal, the only thing I deserve is to be stuck in a cell for ever. I do not deserve friendship, compassion, or kindness. I am the embodiment of anarchy for crying out loud! I'm always going to keep on destroying!" Chaos growled. He then turned around, and continued on his way.  
  
"But you do have emotions… you do…" Tikal grasped her hand out, sighing. She wouldn't cry.  
  
"I guess I have been a fool then… you really are a jerk." Tikal weakly replied to the water demon's ranting.  
  
"Why thank you. I take joy from death. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to go do things. Tell Knuckles if you want, it'll hardly be helpful." He stopped and turned around. If he had a mouth, he'd be smirking. His hand quickly shot out and dug deep into the Master emerald. Tikal's eyes widened as she quickly jumped away. Chaos ripped out his hand and the emerald broke, shooting shards everywhere. One pierced through his body.  
  
"I think Knuckles can figure out on his own anyways." Chaos laughed. He formed back into a puddle and was off before Knuckles got there.  
  
"Bastard…" Tikal whispered and began crying again. Knuckles rushed towards the altar after hearing something shatter. She slowly got onto her knees, whipping away a few tears with her right hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Why I put this here I dunno, but I dun wanna be sued.  
  
Chaos slowly trickled down a street in the upper part of Station Square, the area rebuilt mostly after the flood he caused. Life in the area was only beginning to return, people still afraid of the former attacks from him. Those who stayed away were the smartest of people in his eyes. Soon the world would once again feel his torment. But first, he needed to track down and take care of those who might stop him again. That hedgehog would be the first to fall, and then that annoying fox. Knuckles was hardly a problem, and the oversized human could only whine and complain.  
  
[But how to go about it… ah hah!] Chaos exclaimed in his head, the perfect plan to defeat the blue hedgehog had came to his mind.  
  
[Who better to have attack one's foe than who one's foe cherishes as a child?] The water demon mused, and changed course to the Station Square Chao Garden. A sadistic glee had overtaken him again.  
  
[That blue bastard will feel my anger…] Chaos seethed as he slipped by a few people and into a hotel.  
********************************************************************************  
Sonic smiled as he petted his prized chao, a running chao that could reach past the speed of the fastest human runners. The chao cooed as Sonic ran his hand though its own spines. The chao always enjoyed the peace it got with Sonic, always enjoyed the loving nature of his fatherly figure.  
  
"So, still willing to sit through a few more hours of dealing with me?" Sonic questioned, scratching the chao's head lightly. The chao cooed its reply, smiling. Suddenly, it felt another presence. Not another chao… but definitely something related. The chao moved out from Sonic's grasp and walked over to the little pool.  
  
"You want to swim, little buddy?" Sonic questioned, moving up to keep watch should his chao screw up in its strokes. The chao stared into the water, sensing another being merged with it. It cooed a little to try and lure the creature out.  
  
"SONIC! Sonic!" Tails cried out, coming through the elevator. Sonic turned around, seeing his excited friend.  
  
"What is it? Is Eggy loose again?" Sonic questioned, tilting his head. Tails shook his head, stopping to breathe a little.  
  
"I've created a machine you might be interested in… trust me on this one." Tails finished, motioning for the blue hedgehog to follow. The two quickly left after Sonic gave his goodbyes. The chao continued staring at the water, the emotion ball changing to a question mark.  
  
"Young chao… you continue to stay willingly with the enemy?" A voice rung out in the chao's mind, Chaos's voice.  
  
"E…nemy? Sonikku?" The chao tilted its head, confused.  
  
"Sonikku's kind… he's not an enemy." The chao replied, the question mark still above its head.  
  
"He is against me. He hates… and even loathes your guardian, the one who keeps you safe from the bad humans of the world." Chaos explained his side. The question mark suddenly changed to and exclamation mark, then the usual dot. The chao continued to intensively stare into the water, absorbing the information Chaos fed to it.  
  
"Sonikku… bad?" The chao questioned once again, blinking. Chaos mentally smiled, happy the chao was getting it.  
  
"Very bad. Come with me and I'll show you how we can get rid of the bad Sonic." Chaos replied. The chao walked a little, and then jumped into the water. Chaos surrounded the chao, and then disappeared into the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden warp.  
********************************************************************************  
Sonic's chao looked around, slightly confused. It was in some sort of chao garden much like the Mystic Ruin's Chao Garden, but there were no little warp pads and no other chao around.  
  
"Where's this?" The chao asked, jumping down and looking around. It then looked down, noticing some sort of blade like weapon made of water. It knelt down, rubbing its small hands across it.  
  
"This is my personal garden. Here is where I shall teach you how to get payback at Sonic for all the problems he has caused your guardian." Chaos explained, reforming The chao grasped the blade as best as possible, using its strength to pull the blade into the air. The chao swung the blade around a little, finding it to actually be lighter than it had expected.  
  
"Payback with a blade?" The chao asked as it stopped and turned to the water demon. Chaos inwardly smiled, enjoying the fact the chao was catching on rather quickly.  
  
"Murder of an evil being. It'll help the world and save other chao. You see, sometimes things can't always be resolved through words and you need to take action. This isn't always, but this is one of those cases where one side is ignorant to the other. What kindness Sonic has shown you was merely to keep you strong and healthy for their little races. He probably doesn't even give a damn about you. All he wants is the emblems and rings at the end of the races. And he has abused me, stole my soul and used it for his own purposes multiply. The chaos emeralds are not his to wield, but he still steals them from me and activates the parts of my soul on his whim. He weakens me every time he does that and never cares. He is the enemy for these reasons. He is no better than any cold blooded killer and manipulator. Is this who you want to live and allow continue to reek havoc and anarchy where ever he steps?" Chaos explained, decided a question would add to the value and effect of the lecture. The chao looked up at Chaos, then to the blade. It then turned to look out to the sky before finally making its decision.  
  
"Sonikku…" The chao paused, reconsidering for a moment.  
  
"Sonikku… bad. Sonikku must die for his crimes. No one controls guardian. No one controls chao. Chao deserve to live freely." The chao finished, nodding to Chaos. Chaos yet again smiled inwardly. So he willingly had the chao's help in his mission.  
  
"Excellent. Then tomorrow we shall start training." Chaos replied, forming back into his puddle state and dripped off. The chao then swung its blade a little before heading under a tree and falling asleep. 


End file.
